This invention relates to a sounding and lighting device for commercial advertising preparations, and particularly to a type of sounding and lighting device which is compact and simple so as to facilitate the installation thereof and which can perform sounding and lighting operations upon the application of pressure on either side of said device.
At present, many kinds of commercial advertising forms, such as advertising boards, advertising windows, ornamental displays at feasts and celebrations, house decorations, etc., are available at various places. In the case of billboards, for instance, sounding and lighting devices are generally disposed thereon and matched with the advertising contents thereof with the purpose of attracting the attention of passers-by. Known sounding and lighting devices are usually composed of a switch, a buzzer and a light-emitting lamp, which is normally associated with the eyes of the figures in the advertisement, all of these components being separately installed on the advertising board. With the arrangement of these components of a conventional sounding and lighting device, when the switch is turned on, the buzzer will produce sound and various indicators will be lit, animating the associated advertising board so as to draw the attention of passers-by and achieve the desired advertising effect therewith. However, the arrangement of conventional sounding and lighting devices suffer from the following common shortcomings:
(1) In the installation of conventional sounding and lighting devices, complicated operations are necessary in order to individually dispose all of the sounding and lighting elements of said devices at different locations on the advertising board. Thus, more manpower is required, resulting in higher costs.
(2) In order to maintain the aesthetic appearance of the advertising board, the switches of conventional sounding and lighting devices are usually provided at a specific location, such as at a back side of the advertising board, causing a considerable inconvenience in performing switch control operations.